AG-0005 MK. I "Argus Five"
AG-0005 MK. I "Argus Five" A high mobility gunpla based on three different HG kits; Zeta Gundam, Geloog Jager (Sniper Class), and Virtue Gundam. It is currently being piloted by Venco Saied. It was built after when Venco Saied grew in understanding and developed skills in the field of combat within gunpla related-activities/combats, it was developed after taking Geloog Jager apart and reusing it for systematic purpose. The gunpla relies heavily on its own personal arsenal already built within the mobile suit. It has a tendency to carry two weapons that has special features to transform into multiple different things when a specific situation calls for it. Weapons GN Vulcans Standard GN particle beam weapon for general purpose usage. It is located within its head and it was fabricated to be integrated within the system. They are standard armaments of many GN-mobile suits, and it is to be expected to be found on Argus Five. Beam Sniper Rifle Taken from Geloog Jager's beam machine gun and converted into Sniper Rifle. It is capable of firing concentrated mega particles, and can damage any ordinary armor that has not been specially treated to resist it. Shield GN Field A powerful defense mechanism that was built within Argus Five. It is deployed through a few generators housed in various parts of Argus' armor. It creates a field of GN Particles and deflects beams and physical attacks. MSG Heavy Sword Also functions as a hand held large shield. It has a special feature that allows it to transform in different multiple of weapons. It also is capable of performing 180 degrees rotation to perform quick strikes as when it emits particles to form nearly solidified blade. It is also capable of becoming a railgun and a large machine gun that fires energy based ammunition. It is also capable of being a back up backpack for quick escape when Virtue's backpack ceases its functions. Standard Issue Military SPIKE Shield A spike shield is a defensive armament composed out of thick shaped sheet of metal with several spike protrusions with the primary purpose of blocking attacks that the mobile suit cannot dodge. It can be used as a bludgeon in melee combat but the addition of thick metal spikes increaes the damages. Only to be used if MSG Heavy Sword got destroyed in middle of a battle. Unite Sword An unique and customized sword that is built to last and come in multiple of different parts such as daggers, war axe, long sword. There were rumors that there is a possibility of it being fused with another copy of a weapon just like it to form one giant hand held sword. Missiles Standardized Issue Military Grade offensive armament missiles. It is capable of performing firing at least four missiles, that were crafted carefully under it's customized backpack. Stored away nicely under the Standard Issue Military SPIKE Shield. Often used to draw opponents or destroy cover for a clear shot. GN Particle Cannon Two twin cannons located behind Argus' left and right shoulders. They are movable and is able to target enemies at wider range. It has severely devastating power, but it requires to shut down GN Field to actually concentrate enough particles to fire the devastating power. Special Features/Systems Optical Camouflage Argus uses a holographic projection system that creates an illusionary image of its surroundings to avoid visual detection, a form of invisibility. The ARGUS Program The Accelerated Reticle Guidance Unique Systematic ( ARGUS ) Program is a system that is fully customized to fit Venco's abilities as a sniper. It uses the probabilities and numerical data upon observation skill at an incredible rate. It jacks up the mobile suit performance to its peak to achieve heightened performance within the receptors. It also predicts the next possible outcome of the enemies' tactical move and the pilot can act upon it. Overdrive Mode Whilst its performance is quite a like 00 Gundam's Trans-Am System, it syncs with the pilot's capabilities and performs as if the pilot is the mobile suit. It allows the pilot to gain more access to the mobile suit capabilities and allows its combat performance to improve quite as well if needed to be very aggressive. The Overdrive Mode is triggered by rerouting all particles that is available in the mobile suit through series of tubes that leads into the mobile suit's generators that is placed underneath its customized backpack, allowing it to gain abilities that is quite similar to Trans-Am, minus the red glow and the potential to explode if the generators failed to meet its prerequisites to trigger the mode.Category:Gunplas